Providing customers access to networks is becoming increasingly more common. Customers demand access to networks to be available at any time, in particular financial institutions that provide network access to user accounts. However, such access can be dangerous for the network providers as well as dangerous for less technologically advanced users. A user operating an outdated browser, computer, or has not updated for crucial security patches are susceptible to malware that can steal their online logins and access to their financial accounts.